The Ridgewood Bank Is Mine
by ShinyFace
Summary: - Lo que quiero saber es como usted, una chica que, perteneciendo a la peor condición social que pueda tener esta ciudad, terminó planeando el mayor robo que se ha visto al banco mas importante de todo Nueva York - Dijo Don Vito. Quinn sonrió con complicidad - Es una larga historia... Adv. G!P Quinn.
1. El Dia En Que Todo Cambió

**El Día En Que Todo Cambió**

* * *

-Entonces, tu no sabias en la guerra en la que te estabas metiendo – El anciano hombre calvo miró a sus hombres, los cuales sonreían divertidos por el personaje que tenían frente a ellos.

-No – La rubia negó con la cabeza con sus grandes ojos verdes muy abiertos, delatando desde hace algunos minutos la mayor transparencia que el anciano había visto en alguien. Sin duda en ese trabajo eran pocas veces las que podía tener la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien así.

-Déjeme entender Srta. Fabray, usted viaja por todo el continente americano, llega a su ciudad natal y por una cantidad de situaciones bastante improbables termina reuniéndose con cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros de "equipo" – Quinn miro dudosa a los demás hombres, era obvio que nadie le creía allí – Incluso, – agrega el hombre riendo – la mujer a la que alguna vez trato de estafar, decide creer en usted y termina colaborando con todo lo que usted le pide.

-No es como si ella tuviera muchas opciones, ella se encontraba sin trabajo en esos días, no tenía un hogar donde vivir y mucho menos podía volver a su país.

El calvo anciano se tomo unos segundos para pensar, y durante esos segundos Quinn trato de elaborar en su cabeza cada una de las opciones que tenia para salir de ese, era una pérdida de tiempo, aun tenía que hacer un par de cosas y no tenía tiempo para juegos.

Cuatro personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa, ella sentada con las muñecas atadas con un nudo impecable, otros tres hombres sentados frente a ella, dos a cada lado del "jefe" y otros dos de pie, uno cerca de una ventana con barrotes que daba a algún callejón y otro cerca de la puerta, el techo no presentaba ninguna posibilidad para escapar, la puerta no tenia ningún candado y no recordaba que alguien hubiera puesto seguro en ella. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y es que ese hombre que se hacía llamar "Don Vito" debía suponer que ella era un caso manejable, cualquiera lo pensaría de la despeinada y despistada rubia.

-Creo que mi error, señorita Fabray, es que le pedí comenzar su… fantástica historia desde el final, pero eso en realidad no me sirve, no, lo que quiero saber es como usted, una chica que, perteneciendo a la peor condición social que pueda tener esta ciudad, terminó planeando el mayor robo que se ha visto al más grande, el más importante y el más protegido banco de todo Nueva York – Quinn sonrió con complicidad, el hombre la observo con los ojos entrecerrados, tenía cierta reticencia a no poseer ciertos conocimientos – Por eso le tendré que pedir que comience desde el principio, desde el día en que su vida cambió hasta el punto de convertirse… – Don Vito la apunto elegantemente con su mano – en esto.

Quinn se encogió de hombros – Es una historia algo larga – aseguro.

-Yo no tengo nada más que hacer. ¿Ustedes tienen algo que hacer? – Los hombres volvieron a reír y negaron con la cabeza – Ellos no tienen nada más que hacer, así que puedes comenzar… cuando tú quieras… Oh, espera, David, ¿podrías ir a buscar algunas pizzas a Brandy's? – El musculoso chico se mostró descontento, pero por ningún motivo le iba a negar algo a Don Vito. Salió sin más y fue a buscar las dichosas pizzas – Ahora sí, puede comenzar.

Asintió, era precisamente el tiempo que necesitaba para que alguien fuera de esa habitación notara su ausencia, para buscar una salida, para conocer la personalidad de cada uno de ellos y también sus debilidades.

-Todo comenzó cuando Rachel… cuando Rachel me abandonó.

* * *

**N/A**

Aquí está, la misma historia, lo mismo que iba a narrar en los últimos capítulos de "Ultima Misión" pero esos hechos están descritos de otra manera acá. :B

Espero que lo disfruten.

Saluden mis queridas Visitors.


	2. Ira

Ira

* * *

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo que sucedió el día del cumpleaños de mi… chica, me gustaba pensar que era mi novia pero nunca se lo pedí formalmente, pero de todos modos la llamaré novia, es mucho mejor que llamarla "el amor de mi vida".

En ese entonces yo seguía siendo una persona muy perdida, muy inconsciente de mi ser en el mundo, de lo que significaba estar viviendo en ese almacén y rodeada de esas personas, de la calidad de esas personas, la calidad y la calidez.

Creo que nunca volveré a encontrar amigos como ellos, aunque me haya encontrado a algunos más, ellos siempre van a ser mi primera familia. Es por eso que recuerdo el dolor en cada rostro, en cada mirada, en los llantos de San y los gritos de los demás que venían a mí como látigos, repartidos en mi silencio en forma de castigo.

-¡Muévete imbécil! ¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡Necesitamos una mano aquí!

-¡QUINN!Ayúdame a cargar a Rachel!

-No reacciona, no reacciona.

-Blaine, trae la camilla de la enfermería, ¡QUINN TE NECESITO ACÁ, QUINN!

-No insistas con Quinn, Sam, no va a hacer nada.

-¡Mike!, sujétalo bien.

-¡Suéltenme malditos! ¡Quinn! ¡VAMONOS QUINN, NO TENEMOS NADA QUE HACER ACÁ!

-Oh dios, por favor Rachel, Rachel – Decía Santana y abrazaba con fuerza a Rachel y lloraba aferrándola a sí misma, ni siquiera había podido reaccionar con Puck, era Rachel, solo Rachel quien recibía toda su atención.

Cuando todos llegaron hasta ahí debido a los gritos de Sam, se encontraron con un panorama espeluznante, el mismo que me siguió en pesadillas por todo mi viaje unos días después; Rachel yacía en el sucio y frio suelo del almacén con sangre expulsada desde su boca y su cabeza mientras yo la miraba a lo lejos, Sam trataba de contener a Puck…

-Cálmate maldito desgraciado, mira lo que causaste aquí – Escuche decir Finn a Puck en un susurro, pero Puck parecía poseído, podía sentir su mirada en mi, una mirada llena de rabia, no creo que haya sido hacia mi… Creo que más bien se estaba odiando por haber llegado a hacer algo así.

Y fue en ese entonces en que entre en piloto automático, el resto lo recuerdo porque avanzaba con todos como un pollito siguiendo a su madre, pero nunca hice nada, nunca dije nada, eso fue lo que contribuyo a que mi vida terminara siendo una miseria por los últimos meses.

**7 de Diciembre de 2012.**

-Mike, vamos a sacar a este imbécil.

-Se va a morir allá afuera –le interrumpió Sugar sin acercarse demasiado.

-¡No se puede quedar aquí! – Gritó Tina que llegaba desesperada de la enfermería trayendo la camilla con Blaine– Sáquenlo antes de que haga algo peor.

-Rachel – seguía llorando Santana. Si Britt hubiera estado allí no habría resistido esa tensión, pero fue una buena decisión de Santana pedirle que se quedara en el salón principal, fuera de todo peligro.

-Santana, necesitamos curarla, tienes que dejarla – Blaine acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.

-No, no, h-hay que… – apenas le salía la voz, estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para ayudar, pero el dolor de ver así a su amiga la debilitaba – llamar, hay que llamar a Will.

-¿El doctor? – Preguntó Blaine sacando un lápiz de quien sabe donde – si me dices su número lo llamare yo San.

-Está en mi habitación – respondió un poco más calmada – En- en… en la mesa de noche. Tina dejó la camilla al lado de Rachel para hacerle entender que necesitaban llevársela – No puedo, no puedo.

-San… - Tina la separó lentamente de Rachel y la abrazó por la espalda mientras Sam tomaba a Rachel con ayuda de Mercedes y la subían a la camilla, haciendo que Santana llorara aun más fuerte.

Finn y Mike seguían discutiendo con Sugar acerca de lo que tenían que hacer con Puck, pero era obvio que todos en el almacén estaban de acuerdo con dejarlo afuera, en la nieve y solo con lo que usaba.

Sugar por otro lado no podía ver sus oportunidades congelándose en la nieve, tenía un trato con Puck y, aunque este había roto su compromiso y no había aguantado las ganas de comportarse como un animal, este seguía sirviendo para todas sus causas.

-Déjenlo en mi auto – anunció – yo me hare cargo de él, amárrenle las manos y los pies, tengo gente trabajando para mi, ellos se van a encargar de que Puck no regrese por acá.

Los chicos se miraron con algo de duda, parecía una declaración algo gánster de parte de Sugar, pero ellos no tenían otra mejor opción, era eso o que Puck terminara tirando gasolina por todos lados y prendiéndoles fuego. Así que accedieron.

Los gritos de Puck no se hicieron esperar, Quinn aun no reaccionaba, incluso después de escuchar cómo iban a tirar a su amigo a la calle y lo iban a dejar a cargo de algunas personas de dudosa reputación. Ella seguía mirando las manchas de sangre que habían quedado en el suelo después de que se llevaran a Rachel.

Se sintió otro grito desgarrador en el almacén, era el llanto de Britt. Seguro habían pasado por el salón principal para llegar a la enfermería y la rubia había visto a su amiga.

No perdieron tiempo y se llevaron a Puck, Artie se fue al taller a buscar algo de cinta y Sugar iba tras ellos para abrir el coche.

Will trataba de esquivar todos los obstáculos que se le aparecían en el camino en ese deshabitado lugar y la luz no llegaba desde la ciudad, parecía ser un cementerio de aviones abandonado hace muchos años.

Cinco minutos exactamente tardo en llegar a la puerta del almacén con su auto, media hora desde que habían hecho la llamada, pero parecían haber pasado horas por la urgencia con la que había deseado llegar para ayudar a Rachel.

Golpeó repetidas veces la pequeña puerta de entrada y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que alguien le abriera, era un chico rubio.

-¿Usted es el doctor Will? – le preguntó con desconfianza el muchacho.

-Si joven, William Schuester – Sam asintió y lo dejó entrar, no había tiempo para presentaciones, los chicos habían intentado detener el sangrado de la cabeza de Rachel, pero esta era una herida abierta, seguro iba a necesitar sutura.

-Pase por aquí, Rachel esta en las habitaciones – Tuvo que correr para alcanzar al doctor, parecía conocer el camino, así que no se preocupo demás y avanzó a la par con él.

Llegaron a la única habitación que parecía en uso en ese momento.

Cuando Will noto la cara de todos se preocupó al pensar que era más malo de lo que creyó que seria.

-Tengo que esterilizarme primero – pidió Will y este lo dirigió a los lavados, no tardo ni un minuto cuando estaban de nuevo en la habitación.

Entró rápidamente haciéndose un espacio entre los chicos y busco con la mirada a Rachel.

Esta estaba tendida en la cama aun inconsciente, había muchas gasas alrededor con sangre marcada en ellas, Santana tenía una de las manos de Rachel entre las suyas y Britt se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar a un lado de Rachel, nadie tenía corazón para sacarla de ahí.

-Santana, necesito que dejes a Rachel conmigo un momento – Will se dirigió suavemente a la latina y esta asintió lentamente quitándose del lugar – Les tengo que pedir que salgan por favor – le pidió a Mercedes, Tina, Mike y Sam.

Los chicos salieron sin objetar.

-¿No quiere que también salga? – pregunto Santana con timidez

-No Santana, puedes quedarte, en realidad necesito que me ayudes – Will comenzó a sacar cosas de su maletín, solo con ver una vez a Rachel sabía que su principal problema era el golpe en la cabeza, pero tenía que estar seguro y revisarla, además de cuestionar a Santana para saber que había sucedido – Mientras reviso a Rachel, tienes que decirme lo que sucedió – pidió Will comenzando a cortar en dos la playera de Rachel.

-No vi que sucedió, cuando yo llegue la encontramos en el suelo… - ya había comenzado a sollozar de nuevo.

-¿Sabes de alguien que haya visto que paso? – Santana asintió y se asomó por la ventana para llamar a Sam, el chico abrió la puerta rápidamente, todos parecían ansiosos por recibir noticias.

-¿Tu eres Sam? – preguntó Will sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

Sam asintió ruborizado por ver a Rachel sin nada arriba, Santana le tuvo que golpear en el brazo para que reaccionara.

-S-sí, soy Sam.

-Necesito que me digas que sucedió Sam.

-Un chico, el amigo de Quinn golpeó a Rachel – Will detuvo un momento su trabajo y se giró para mirar con asombro a los dos chicos – E-el es agresivo, creemos que tiene un problema.

-Después hablaremos de eso, dime como golpeó a Rachel.

-Pasó muy rápido – comenzó a relatar Sam, sentándose en la cama y tomando el pie de Rachel – Creo que habían estado discutiendo, entonces Rachel le dio una bofetada, creí que se iban a quedar en eso pero… Entonces Puck le dio un derechazo… así como… directo al ojo – hizo la mímica de un golpe en cámara lenta – Después le dio en el estomago, o las costillas… creo que debería revisar ahí también, escuche algo un poco extraño – En cualquier otro momento Will podría reír, ese chico era muy gestual – Oh, y después Rachel se cayó, creo que… se dio con la cabeza en el suelo – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, ese sin duda fue el momento más doloroso, ver como Rachel se daba contra el suelo completamente desvalida – Y... – se quedó algo pegado mirando el pie de Rachel hasta que Santana apoyo una mano en su hombro, le corrían lagrimas por uno de sus ojos, como si por uno de ellos ya no pudiera soltar mas lagrimas – con uno de sus pies la aplastó, justo en la cadera – le indicó al doctor el lugar en la cadera donde Rachel había sufrido el golpe.

Will no dijo nada, solo asintió y saco nuevos elementos de su botiquín.

-Sam – llamo Will al chico – Necesito que me ayudes con Rachel, necesito que me asistas para poder suturar la herida que tiene, y después de eso la llevamos directo a la clínica, ¿entendido? – Se dirigió a ambos, el tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a argumentaciones, por lo que los dos asintieron, de todos modos Santana sabía que Will le tenía un cariño especial a las chicas – Perfecto, Sam tienes que esterilizarte – le paso un jabón especial y unos guantes, así que el chico se fue rápidamente a los lavados para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Cuando este estuvo de vuelta, Santana estaba en el lugar en el que él había estado y había otra silla a un lado de la de Will.

-¿Listo? – Sam asintió algo nervioso, era la primera vez que iba a ayudar en algo como eso – Te voy a decir lo que necesito por como lucen las herramientas, así que con tranquilidad te tomas tu tiempo y me lo pasas. – Will le dio una bandeja con varias herramientas cuando se sentó a su lado. Al principio solo tuvo que pasarle algunos líquidos para evitar infecciones y cosas así, pero después vinieron varias cosas con nombres extraños inscritos en ellas, pero se las arreglo para hacer todo correctamente y en menos de diez minutos, Will con una técnica impecable había conseguido cerrar la herida y detener el sangrado, pero el rostro de Rachel parecía tan dañado como antes.

-Ahora vamos a cubrir a Rachel, Santana necesito una sabana o un manta, la más limpia que tengas – Santana asintió sin sentirse ofendida por lo de la limpieza, no había que culpar a Will por pedir algo limpio en ese almacén.

Entre Will y Sam sacaron a Rachel en la camilla y la llevaron al auto de Will, un Jeep del año que todos miraron asombrados, había espacio para llevar a Rachel y para que Santana y Sam se fueran con el doctor. Britt había despertado, pero Santana le pidió quedarse para evitarle el estrés que podía vivir en la clínica, su rubia era demasiado sensible para ese tipo de situaciones.

**Actualidad**

-¿Ni siquiera fuiste con ella a la clínica? – Preguntó Don Vito a la rubia. Había un magnetismo impresionante cuando la chica había comenzado a relatar lo que sucedió, pero ahora ya se había ganado su atención.

-No… - respondió sin más Quinn.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono Don Vito con el ceño fruncido.

Quinn suspiró, le había costado mucho tiempo encontrar esa respuesta, no era fácil decirlo todo en pocas palabras.

-Porque sabía lo que iba a pasar – dijo al fin – Sabia que había llegado el momento en que alguien me iba a abandonar, es decir, mi padre me abandonó a tres semanas de nacer por ser diferente, mi madre me abandono en el momento en que comenzó a beber en vez de preocuparse por mí, mi amigo lo hizo cuando decidió golpear a mi novia y mis amigos lo hicieron cuando yo no hice nada para evitar ese incidente, era obvio que Rachel iba a abandonarme.

**7 de Diciembre de 2012**

Todos voltearon a verla, era la primera vez desde que se habían llevado a Rachel a la habitación para sanarla, cosa que no habían conseguido.

-Tu novia acaba de irse Quinn – señaló Kurt con lágrimas en sus ojos – Rachel pagó la consecuencia de que trajeras a ese imbécil a nuestro hogar. ¡Ahora todo está jodido!

-Tranquilo Kurt, Quinn necesita tiempo – trataba de hacerle comprender Blaine.

-Y mientras ella se toma un tiempo Rachel está en la cama de una clínica con un dolor del infierno.

-Quiero ir con Rachel – habló la rubia por primera vez con una mueca de tristeza y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Oh, ahora quieres ir con Rachel, eso lo debiste pensar…

-Ya basta Kurt, Quinn ha tenido suficiente por hoy, todos lo hicimos – sentenció Finn – Sugiero que cada uno se vaya a su cuarto, no creo que haya nada más que hablar, y Quinn, lo siento pero vas a tener que esperar.

La rubia sollozó más fuerte, necesitaba a Rachel, necesitaba decirle que lo sentía.

-Quinn – Era Britt quien la llamaba, se veía tan derrotada como ella –ven Quinn, vamos al cuarto – Quinn la siguió con algo de dificultad, incapaz de decir nada.

Cuando llegaron, todo era un desastre, tuvieron que quedarse cinco minutos limpiando todo, y la sangre de Rachel sobre la almohada no iba a desaparecer, así que no hubo que hacer otra cosa que tirarla a la basura.

Se recostaron al fin y cayeron en un silencio absoluto que fue interrumpido por la suave voz de Britt.

-¿Por qué no hiciste algo Quinn? – preguntó a su amiga mirando al techo.

Quinn lo pensó unos segundos, no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero respondió lo más acertado a lo que se le venía en mente.

-Creo que… estaba en shock.

-¿Como cuando no te puedes mover?

-Creo que es cuando no puedes hacer nada.

-¿Ni siquiera respirar?

-No lo sé, creo que deje incluso de pensar en ese momento.

-Entonces… no es tu culpa – Britt se reincorporó y con un gesto pensativo levanto la curiosidad de Quinn – Todos dicen que tú podrías haber hecho algo, pero si tú dices que no podías pensar, no es tu culpa, Sam si podía pensar y estaba ahí, él tendría que haber hecho algo.

-No creo que Sam haya podido hacer algo, pasó en cosa de segundos, incluso dudo que yo haya alcanzado a hacer nada.

-Ohhh, hay que decirle eso a los demás, por qué sino van a pensar que todo es tu culpa – Quinn la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero no es mi culpa, es culpa… es culpa de Puck – Ablandó su gesto, y se quedo pensativa, era como si una ola de pensamientos la hubiera golpeado de repente.

Es culpa de Puck.

La ola de pensamientos le decía solo una cosa, es culpa de Puck.

-Sí, eso también, es culpa de Puck – Britt se levantó de la cama – iré a mi cuarto Quinn, creo que deberías dormir.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo – señalo, cerrando los ojos al recordar lo vivido hace un par de horas.

-No van a volver hasta mañana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque las heridas se ven muy feas Quinn, seguro van a dejar descansar a Rachel después de sanarla – Britt la observo con tristeza antes de salir, parecía un bebe, se veía tan perdida, pero era poco lo que ella podía hacer en ese momento.

-Creí que te ibas a quedar conmigo – susurró.

Pero Britt no la alcanzó a oír y salió por la puerta sin más.

Ahora estaba sola, sin Rachel, sin amigos y sin Britt, sola con sus pensamientos que seguían repitiendo una y otra vez, es culpa de Puck.

**Actualidad**

-Aquí están las pizzas Don Vito – La suave voz de David Karofsky se hizo sentir en la habitación, todos los hombres en ese cuarto se movieron unos centímetros para poder tener una rebanada.

-Chicos, chicos, no sean maleducados con nuestra invitada, las mujeres siempre, y lo repito, siempre deben tener la preferencia – Todos asintieron mirando a Quinn, como esperando que esta se sirviera – Desátale las manos para que pueda comer Abraham, y después te quedas muy cerca de ella para que no ocurra nada.

El chico más guapo de todos se acerco e hizo con cautela lo que le pidió su jefe.

-Entonces señorita Fabray, cual prefiere, una de carne, una de peperonni, o quizás alguna con verduras – pregunto Don Vito.

-Con verduras estará bien – respondió educadamente Quinn, con sus manos desatadas estiró sus dedos y comprobó el estado de su muñeca, no había marcas rojas ni calambres, sin duda era un nudo perfecto.

-Cameron, sirve a nuestra invitada DOS trozos de pizza de verduras y queso, y después le sirves un vaso de agua – pidió el hombre.

-Es curioso – murmuró Quinn haciendo que Don Vito la mirara interrogante – no utilizan apodos para ocultar su identidad, es decir, si alguien los descubre estarían en problemas con la ley, ¿no es así? – Eso no era exactamente lo que le importaba en ese momento.

Don Vito sonrió – Cuando utilizas apodos para referirte a las personas pierdes cierta capacidad... la capacidad que te dan las personas para ver a través de ellas. Por ejemplo, si ahora yo la llamara Jennifer, usted ya no se sentiría la misma persona, en realidad recordaría que ese no es su nombre cada vez, y sus gestos y su manera de ser se verían de alguna manera alterados por esa condición – Quinn asintió de acuerdo, muchas veces ella cambió su nombre para que alguien no la reconociera y, lo que describía Don Vito, era justamente lo que ella sintió – Entonces yo llamo a mis chicos por sus nombres, es una manera de mostrar o demostrar que me importa que se sientan a gusto trabajando conmigo.

-Eso no responde a toda mi pregunta – inquirió Quinn tomando su primer mordisco de la pizza – En realidad el tema se desvió, y creo que usted lo sabe – Don Vito se ensombreció un poco en ese momento – Lo que yo creo, es que usted tiene cierta seguridad, la seguridad de que nadie los va a descubrir jamás – Quinn lo miró directo a los ojos sin inmutarse y tomando un nuevo trozo de pizza.

-Bueno, señorita Fabray, usted conoce el poder que tengo dentro de Nueva York, ¿Por qué dudar o creer en lo peor que puede suceder cuando posees ese poder?

-Eso es lo que hace caer a la mayoría, demasiada confianza en lo que hacen.

-O es lo que te puede llevar a la cima, es un camino con muchos destinos a decir verdad – El hombre se quito sus anteojos y los dejo con cansancio en la mesa, sus manos temblaban, pero no del miedo o la anticipación, Don Vito había dejado esos sentimientos hace muchos años, era la vejez lo que le ocurría a Don Vito – Vamos a retomar el relato por favor – pidió Don Vito. Hasta ese momento el no había tomado ni un trozo de pizza.

Quinn dejo de lado su pizza y se acomodo un poco en el asiento.

-Como iba diciendo, desde el momento en que me quede sola en esa habitación, creí que iba a volver a estar sola por mucho tiempo, y no me equivoqué – la rubia rio con nostalgia al recordar el peor día de su vida, 8 de Diciembre de 2012.

**8 de Diciembre de 2012.**

Sam estaba de regreso en el almacén, estaba pálido, eran las tres de la madrugada y el frio traspasaba su ropa por todos lados.

Pero no era el frio lo que lo hacía palidecer, era más bien su…

**Actualidad.**

-Espere un momento, ¿me está diciendo que usted sabia que Sam estaba pálido y que tenia frio incluso sin estar ahí con él? – Don Vito se mostraba confuso.

-Todos mis amigos me contaron de diferentes maneras como vivieron ese día, supongo que puedo agregarte un poco de dramatismo a la historia – Quinn se encogió de hombros y sonrió juguetonamente haciendo reír a David.

-A David parece gustarle eso, puede continuar señorita Fabray.

**8 de Diciembre de 2012**

No era el frio lo que lo hacía palidecer, era más bien su objetivo.

-Britt, Britt – zarandeó a la rubia para despertarla una vez que llegó a la habitación de esta.

-Sanny, creo que tuve una pesadilla – dijo Britt adormecida.

-Britt, soy Sam – El chico tomo un bolso que había al pie de la cama y comenzó a sacar todo lo que había en el armario para guardarlo rápidamente, esas habían sido las instrucciones de Santana y no pensaba desobedecer.

-Sam, que haces, esas son nuestras cosas, si querías usarlas solo tenias que pedirlas – la rubia frunció el ceño tiernamente y se cruzo de brazos.

-Santana me dijo que tomara todas sus cosas, las tuyas y las de ella y las llevara a la clínica – Britt se veía realmente confundida – Escucha Britt, Rachel no va a volver…

-¿S-se murió? – Britt comenzaba a llorar sin haber tenido siquiera una respuesta.

-¿Qué? NO, no Britt, Rachel está bien, están todos bien, pero no va a volver al almacén, y tampoco lo hará Santana, así que me pidieron que te llevara con ellas – Sam volvía a realizar su tarea.

-¡Hay que avisarle a Quinn!

-¡NO! – el chico exclamo más fuerte de lo que debía.

-Sí, Sam – la rubia quiso pasar a través de él, pero Sam la detuvo.

-Britt… - Suspiró – Rachel no quiere volver con Quinn.

Britt se le quedo mirando confusa.

-Pero… Rachel ama a Quinn, no fue culpa de Quinn, Sam.

-Lo sé, eso le dije a Rachel… pero creo que la decisión está tomada Britt – acarició la mano de su amiga y esta se inclino sobre su hombro para depositar ahí su cabeza ¿No volvería a ver a Quinn?

-Tal vez tú la puedes convencer de lo contrario

Britt asintió y comenzó a ayudar a Sam, al menos tenía que intentarlo, quería llorar, quería llamar a Sanny y regañarla por tomar decisiones sin ella, igual que a Rachel, pero eran las personas más importantes que tenia, no había mucho que podía hacer aparte de seguirlas hasta el fin del mundo.

-Listo – dijo Sam cuando termino su tarea.

-¿En que nos iremos?

-Will me dejo su auto para venir, vamos rápido Britt, antes de que alguien se despierte.

**Actualidad**

-Y se fueron… sin más… Y esa misma mañana me dieron el aviso de que Rachel, Santana y Brittany habían abandonado la misión. Esa mañana no deje de llorar, tampoco lo hice esa tarde y esa noche… Finalmente Britt no pudo convencer a Santana o Rachel…

Casi deja caer una lagrima al recordar los acontecimientos, no había sido tan simple como decir que había sufrido, ya no podía describir lo que sintió de la misma manera, pero en su recuerdo aun se mantenía lo último que había visto de Rachel ese año, esa mirada castaña pidiéndole que hiciera algo, pidiéndole amarla suficiente como para intervenir.

Nadie comprendía lo que había sentido en ese momento, todos habían pensado que iba a defender a Puck por sobre todo, habían subestimado lo que ella había comenzado a sentir desde ese mismo día, como algo en ella había comenzado a cambiar, pero a pasos tan pequeños que apenas lo distinguió ella misma.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Don Vito y los demás esperaban que continuara su relato lo hizo, sin mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad.

…Al día siguiente las busqué, pero Will me dijo que se habían ido, le habían dicho que irían al almacén, supongo que sabían que yo iba a ir a buscarlas y no le dijeron la verdad a Will. Las fui a buscar a cada uno de los refugios de la ciudad, me dijeron que habían pasado por el refugio de mujeres el día anterior, pero ese día yo me había dedicado a llorar todo el día en mi cama, y una vez más había perdido una oportunidad, por mi debilidad…

-¿Sugar Motta hizo algo para impedirlo?

-Sugar ya mostraba señales de desinterés, fue mi primera intuición y la del resto, en realidad ni siquiera llego al almacén a corroborar esa información, a ella no la volvimos a ver y solo recibimos cartas de ella el día Martes, después de que Puck hiciera esa misión… la que mandó todo a volar.

-Me imagino lo que debes haber sentido Quinn, ese amigo tuyo, había ya causado muchos desastres, imagino entonces, el que haya engañado a la señorita Holiday de esa manera debe haber roto algo mas en ti.

-Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso – siguió Quinn recordando con pesar el día en que perdió a su mejor amigo.

**10 de Diciembre de 2012**

Puck se acercaba con decisión a la casa que tenía enfrente.

Jamás había actuado en su vida, incluso, siempre creyó que actuar para lo que fuera era demasiado afeminado para un hombre, y las mujeres que lo hacían eran una estiradas.

Pero ahí estaba, actuando para poder vivir una vida distinta, salir del infierno que vivía en Queens y llevarse a Quinn con él. En ese caso actuar si valía la pena, por su princesa cualquier cosa valía la pena.

Con esos pensamientos fue llegando a la escalinata que lo separaba de la puerta de la casa de Holly, se acercó y golpeó a la puerta, estuvo esperando un largo minuto a que alguien le abriera, después de otro par de golpes, la mujer más guapa que había visto en su vida abrió.

-Buenas tardes – tartamudeo sorprendido, creyó encontrar a una mujer de cuarenta años, al menos esa era la edad aproximada que debía tener el padre de Sugar – Srta.…

-Nada de señorita en esta casa guapo forastero, llámame Holly– respondió Holly en un tono amigable.

-Holly – repitió Puck consiguiendo una sonrisa en Holly.

-Así es, ¿y tú te llamas?

-Allen Taylor – contestó nervioso.

-Allen, lindo nombre. No te quedes ahí – se apartó de la puerta y Puck entró lentamente.

Una vez adentro trato de regular su respiración, tenía que mantenerse firme, había llegado con un objetivo y no podía echarse atrás por nada, era o hacer eso o perder a Quinn, y la segunda nunca había sido una opción.

**Actualidad**

-Bueno, sabemos que la señorita Holiday suele confiar demás en las personas – Quinn ladeo la cabeza preguntándose por qué iba a interrumpir la historia en ese punto.

-Créame, cuando Puck quiere, puede ser muy atento y educado, sobre todo cuando quiere algo. Sugar utilizó a Puck para que engañara a Holly, lo que sucedió después fue algo que Holly nunca va a olvidar, ni siquiera recuerda del todo como terminó en su cama, desnuda, con Puck a su lado y su novio mirándolos desde la puerta.

-La violó- preguntó Don Vito sin escrúpulos.

Quinn negó rápidamente – No, le puso algo en el chocolate caliente, ya ve, las coincidencias de la vida, ese chocolate la hacía parecer un ángel con sus invitados, pero no frente al diablo.

-Ya veo, le puso algo en el chocolate que la hizo dormir, entonces la desnudó y simuló que habían tenido algo.

Quinn asintió tranquilamente – Así es, Puck utilizo la misma estrategia que yo, se hizo pasar por un encuestador, por sugerencia de Sugar, quien ya sabía que ese plan podía funcionar.

-Es astuta Sugar Motta, de eso no cabe duda.

-Lo sé, ese siempre fue su plan principal, recuperar a su padre, obtener todo lo que él le había dado a Holly.

-Pero Sugar no contaba con la voluntad que puede tener una persona como usted para llevar a cabo sus objetivos.

-Sugar no contaba con la rabia que siente una persona cuando pierde al amor de su vida.

-Y puedo asegurar que su amigo Puck tampoco esperaba recibir parte de esa…ira.

* * *

N/A

Es el mismo capítulo que iba a publicar en el otro fic :B, pero sin Don Vito y sin que Quinn cuente la historia.

Espero que sigan leyendo.

Gracias a las personas que me alientan con sus Rws a seguir escribiendo : )

Saludos mis queridas Visitors.


	3. Latidos

Cameron: Caleb Landry Jones

Sídney: Nicholas Hoult (X-Men)

Don Vito: Carl Reiner

Anne: Amy Adams

Abraham: Ryan Reynolds

* * *

**Latidos**

-Bueno señorita Fabray, creo que por hoy fue más que sufí…

-¿Ya me puedo ir a casa? – Se adelantó Quinn sonriente. Don Vito se quedó a medio camino hacia la única puerta de salida y volteó para responder a Quinn.

-Eso no está dentro de mis próximos planes, señorita Fabray – Señaló Don Vito sujetando su bastón con firmeza. Todos los demás ocupantes de la sala se alertaron y tomaron posición junto a su jefe.

Quinn se sorprendió y por un momento sintió real pánico, sabía que Don Vito quería saber cómo había intentado robar el banco, era obvio para la rubia que él tenía la misma intención, pero claro, como cualquier con un juicio más sano podía saber que era un banco imposible de ser robado.

He ahí su interés en ella.

-Como que no está en sus planes, le… le prometí contarle todo, no voy a romper mi promesa ¡Le hice una promesa! – Estalló Quinn con enfado, su palabra valía mucho para ella, ¿por qué no para Don Vito?

-Y yo jamás dije que no la dejaría ir, solo se va a tardar más de lo que habíamos planeado, su historia está llena de acertijos para mí – declaró Don Vito con tranquilidad.

-No es justo – Quería llorar, necesitaba salir de ese lugar en ese mismo momento, tenía responsabilidades en el mundo exterior, y ni mencionar lo mucho que se iban a preocupar por ella, quizás no todos, pero la mayoría al menos – Usted sabe que me necesitan…

-Y yo necesito ¡SABER MUCHO MÁS! – La débil garganta del anciano trastabillo un momento, siendo atendido de inmediato por uno de sus guardias.

-No se agite demasiado Don Vito – Pidió el sujeto mientras pasaba a su jefe un pañuelo.

-No te preocupes Sidney, Abraham, puedes desatar a la señorita Fabray una vez que yo este fuera del edificio, que se quede en la habitación que preparamos…

-No puede retenerme aquí, necesito salir ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! – Gritó Quinn mientras desesperadamente se movía en la silla para aflojar el amarre, pero Cameron había hecho un increíble trabajo con ellas.

-No vale de nada gritar – intervino Don Vito saliendo lo más rápido que podía su desgastado cuerpo – La veré mañana señorita Fabray, espero que sin gritos, sino mi consideración será mucho peor.

No había más que hacer, sintió el frio sudor que provocaba el miedo recorrer su frente, y Abraham le dedicó una sonrisa escalofriante que le produjo un desagradable malestar.

Aún más desagradable del que ya sentía.

…

-¡JODER! – Gritó la morena mientras pateaba con fuerza la silla en la que había estado sentada.

La mujer que tenía en frente la miraba con incredulidad, ¿En qué momento se habían invertido los papeles? Mientras Santana se encontraba de pie, ella estaba sentada siendo atacada a gritos que la estremecían como si ella fuera la secuestrada, y tenía que admitir que sentía terror por esos gritos, ella no había aceptado trabajar en esto para soportar esos tratos, hablaría con Don Vito acerca de esta situación.

-¡…SI QUIERES SABER ALGO MAS ME ATAS DE NUEVO, ME ATAS DE NUEVO BARBIE, Y VAMOS A VER SI AHORA CONSIGUES HACER UN NUDO MAS DECENTE! –Se acercó lo suficiente a ella como para que sintiera pavor por su vida, esto había terminado en ese momento.

-N... no voy a hacer esto, le dije a Raymond que estaba mal, ¡me largo de este l… - nada más se escuchó de la mujer, su voz se habían apagado por sus lágrimas.

Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y como pudo con sus manos temblorosas la abrió, justo a tiempo para que Don Vito hiciera acto de presencia y viera estupefacto junto a tres de sus guardias como la mujer salía llorando y gritando algo acerca de las malas condiciones laborales y a una morena dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas.

Había creído que Santana López sería más fácil que la entrenada Quinn Fabray, como se había equivocado…

-Señorita López, solo está consiguiendo retrasar aún más su estadía en este lugar – La latina volteó a verlo con una mirada penetrante. Se acercó lo suficiente al anciano como para poder apreciar las líneas de sus iris.

-No me venga con amenazas vejestorio, se cuáles son mis derechos, y si me va a matar hágalo ahora porque yo no salgo viva de este lugar para ocultar lo que está haciendo acá– soltó con su mejor gesto de Lima Heights.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo acá Señorita López?

-¡Que voy a saber yo! ¡PERO ME TIENE SECUESTRADA, ESO ES SEGURO!

-Traigan a Abraham, díganle que la señorita López necesita un refuerzo más seguro en sus amarres – Pidió Don Vito sin dejar de mirar los ojos entrecerrados de Santana – Y llamen a Anne, con ella debería ser suficiente para que la señorita López aprenda a comportarse.

Uno de los chicos de Don Vito salió rápidamente de la sala y el silencio reinó durante un interminable minuto hasta que se sintieron pasos acercándose por el pasillo.

-Se va a pudrir en mi propio infierno Vittorio Vailati

-Allá nos veremos, Santana – Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Don Vito estaba saliendo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que el que debía ser Abraham entraba con muchas cuerdas en sus brazos, su sonrisa psicótica la hizo removerse intranquila, pero no flaqueó, solo levantó su asiento del rincón donde se encontraba y se sentó frente a la mesa con tranquilidad.

A ver si el inútil hacia bien su trabajo esta vez.

…

Dos horas transcurrieron exactamente y cinco distintos tipos de amarres que aseguraron que Santana no se movería de esa silla. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que Santana no iba a librarse de sus amarres, llamaron a Anne.

-¿Y esa quién demonios es? – Preguntó Santana por lo bajo a Abraham.

-Qué se yo, pregúntale tu misma, está llegando – Le respondió Abraham a la chica, hace dos horas la miraba con cierta arrogancia, pero ahora que sabía de qué era capaz no podía hacer otra cosa que mostrar cierto respeto hacia ella.

-Já, no debes ser el favorito del jefe si no sabes quién es ella – se burló Santana haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño.

-No me interesa ser el favorito de nadie, si estoy aquí es porque necesito el dinero, solo por eso – respondió Abraham mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

-Entonces Don Vito no tiene idea de cómo cuidar sus intereses, si se contrata a alguien para que cuide tu espalda al menos ese alguien tiene que QUERER cuidar tu espalda.

-Quiero suficiente ese dinero como para querer cuidar la espalda del viejo – se encogió de hombros Abraham.

Santana lo observó con cuidado, ya tenía un punto a su favor en el asunto, un As bajo la manga.

El ruido del pasillo los alertó, bastaron solo segundos para que alguien abriera la puerta, Santana tragó esperando lo peor, pero lo que vio a continuación no lo esperó ni en sus mejores sueños.

-¡Hola! – Saludó una chica alegremente mientras se quitaba un morral desgastado y lo dejaba a un lado de la silla que ocupaba Abraham – Soy Anne.

-Q…q – Abraham se había quedado paralizado en su asiento, no era para menos el rostro de Santana, esa chica no se veía aterradora para ella, hermosa y agradable sí, pero era tan aterradora como su Britt-Britt.

Vestía como si hubiera ido a una excursión en el desierto, aunque las partes visibles de su cuerpo mostraban que se encontraba impecable.

-¿Eres Anne? – Pregunto la latina ignorando a la chica – ¿Anne? ¿La chica que me va a interrogar?

-¡Si! – Soltó Anne con una torpe sonrisa y un guiño de sus ojos azules – Soy Anne Bailey, supongo que tú eres Santana, y tuuu… debes ser Abraham – El chico asintió y miró a Santana con una estúpida sonrisa haciendo que la latina rodara los ojos.

"_Hombres"_

-De acuerdo, voy a necesitas ese asiento Abraham – Pidió al chico y este rápidamente se levantó y acomodo el asiento para la hermosa Anne – Gracias, puedes decirle a Don Vito que está todo bien por acá, no nos tardaremos demasiado, sé que Santana va a tener una buena voluntad para colaborar – miró fijamente a Santana y la latina solo hizo un gesto de desinterés – Perfecto.

Abraham salió por la puerta lentamente, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, solo cuando Santana le envió una sonrisa burlona se fue definitivamente.

-Ok… ahora que estamos a solas te quiero explicar algunas cosas, ¿te puedo llamar Santana? – Pidió amablemente Anne con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Ya lo hizo muchísimas veces Señorita Bailey – respondió con sarcasmo la latina.

Anne sonrió – Es verdad, lo siento, tú puedes llamarme Anne.

-¿Podemos acelerar las presentaciones? Puedes llamarme como quieras si te apresuras, estar secuestrada me provoca ansiedad, no sé si te lo mencionaron – Dijo Santana.

-Oh, algo mencionaron. Bueno, creo que conmigo no va a hacer falta perder el control. Déjame comenzar con algunas preguntas en concreto, veras, creo que Don Vito no sabe en verdad hacer el trabajo para obtener resultados rápidos, con tu amiga va a tardar unos tres días a este ritmo – Soltó Anne al tiempo que sacaba papeles de su morral.

-¿Con mi amiga? – Santana palideció al instante.

-Sí, sí, la chica que está en primera sala – Dijo Anne apuntando fuera de la puerta, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error – Ups…

-Anne, ¿Quién es ella, como sabes que es mi amiga? – preguntó con rapidez sudando frio.

Pidió que no fuera Britt, o Rachel, dios… Rachel no podía ser secuestrada, mucho menos en este momento.

-Oh cielos, no debí decir eso – Anne negó velozmente con la cabeza.

-Anne, necesito que me digas, a quien demonios tienen en la otra habitación – Rogó con suavidad Santana.

-No te lo puedo decir, lo sien…

-¡JODER ANNE! – Exclamó la latina – Todos mis amigos son como mi familia, son lo único que tengo, por favor… por favor… por favor…

-Es… me tienes que prometer que no lo vas a usar a tu favor, sino perdería mi trabajo – Santana asintió rápidamente, no podía usar nada a su favor si estaba amarrada – Es Quinn Fabray.

Santana cerró los ojos.

Entonces el robo no se iba a poder realizar, Don Vito sabía cómo hacer su trabajo.

Si había una sola cosa positiva en esa situación, era que sabía que Quinn podía cuidarse la espalda, sabía que iba a estar bien.

-Bien, terminemos con esto – Dijo al fin y suspiró con cansancio

-Si estas lista yo lo estoy – dijo Anne mostrándose más seria esta vez - ¿Cuántas personas trabajaban junto a ti en el almacén?

-Veamos… – pensó Santana un momento – Finn, Sam, Artie, Quinn, Rachel. Britt – usaba sus dedos para contar a todos – Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine, Kurt, Sugar… creo que esos son todos, doce, éramos trece si me cuentas a mí.

-¿Desde que día comenzaron a trabajar todos en el almacén? – Anne la miraba y anotaba en su libreta.

-Desde… Rayos Anne, que preguntas haces, creo que fue el 15 o 16 de Octubre – Anne soltó una risita y continuó.

-Cuéntame acerca del trabajo que desempeñaba cada uno – Santana soltó un gemido de aburrimiento, pero aun así se dispuso a contarle todo lo que sabía.

Tardó por lo menos media hora en decirle con detalle cual era el trabajo que hacia cada uno y lo que habían conseguido hasta el día en que se canceló el proyecto.

-… Y bueno… Sugar en realidad no hacía nada, era la jefa, ¿entiendes? Ella solo nos daba dinero y nosotros teníamos que usarlo para poder subsistir y para hacer realidad ese proyecto.

-Perfecto – asintió Anne - ¿Quién dirías que fue el gran pensador que ideó todos los planes?

-Artie, eso ya te lo dije, el creaba todos los escenarios.

-Pero Artie no sabe de mecánica como Finn ni de computación como Sam.

-Sí, pero se las ingeniaba para que Finn y Sam hicieran cualquier cosa que él tenía en mente.

-Entonces Sam y Finn hicieron posible que se llevara a cabo el robo – Santana frunció el ceño y asintió pensativa.

-Muy bien – Anne terminó de anotar todo y dejo en la mesa su plumilla y su libreta, para sorpresa de Santana, todo lo que había en esa hoja era un dibujo increíble de ella misma atada en la silla.

-Que demo…

-¡Eres tú! – Señaló feliz Anne el dibujo que había realizado.

-Oh por dios – miró estupefacta a la chica – creí que estabas anotando todo lo que te decía – hasta cierto punto estaba enfadada por haber perdido el tiempo.

-Oh, lo tengo en mi mente, créeme, nací con un defecto en mi cerebro, así que todo lo que me digas se va a quedar aquí – Anne apunto a su cabeza y sonrió.

-Ok…

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Santana se dedicaba a observar con admiración el dibujo que seguía en la mesa y Anne pensaba mirando hacia algún punto en la pared.

-¿Sabes que es lo que no comprendo? – Dijo de pronto Anne llamando la atención de Santana – ¿Por qué Sugar les dio esa cantidad de dinero a todos? ¿No era más fácil desaparecer y hacer como si ustedes hubieran penetrado sin permiso en su almacén?

-No lo sé, Sugar tiene unas maneras extrañas de actuar, está loca, ¿sabes?

Anne asintió.

-¿Tu, Brittany y Rachel recibieron su parte?

-Sí, pero lo hicimos un año más tarde.

Anne la miró con confusión – ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, le pasaron esos sobres a Quinn, supongo que creyeron que nos iba a encontrar antes que cualquiera, pero Quinn llegó a nosotras un año más tarde, cuando nuestra situación había cambiado completamente.

-¿En qué sentido?

-¡En todo sentido! Yo conseguí un trabajo como mesera y con lo que sé de español les hice clases a algunos niños de primaria, mi Britt-Britt comenzó a trabajar en un club como bailarina, no como un cabaret – aclaró rápidamente – era un club donde hacen espectáculos.

-¿Como un Burlesque?

-Algo parecido, sin tanto musical, mas baile – Anne asintió y la dejó continuar – Y Rachel… A Rachel la vida sí que le comenzó a sonreír de nuevo, se lo merecía más que nadie.

-¿También consiguió trabajo?

-Oh no, pero alguien llego a su vida – dijo Santana en un tono misterioso - alguien que tendría que haber llegado hace mucho tiempo… Y ni hablar de la sorpresa que vino un tiempo después.

Anne elevo ambas piernas sobre la silla y se abrazó a ellas, miró a Santana con tanto interés que le sacó un par de sonrisas a la latina.

Sin hacerla esperar más, comenzó a relatar lo que sucedió.

**Sábado 8 de Diciembre, 2012**

-¿La tienes? – Preguntó Santana con una tranquilidad inquietante a uno de los paramédicos que sacaban la camilla que llevaba a su amiga.

-Si señorita, no tiene de que preocuparse – Santana asintió y los siguió adentro.

Will se había adelantado a todos y preparaba una sala junto con algunas enfermeras de la clínica.

Llenaron el formulario de Rachel y se lo entregaron a la secretaria que esperaba por él, era lo suficientemente tarde para que solo hubieran unas cuantas personas en la sala de espera y el silencio hacia aún más inquietante la espera.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Sam transcurridos unos minutos.

-No lo sé Sam – Respondió con sinceridad Santana.

-¿Sabes que Rachel va a estar bien, verdad?

Santana asintió al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de cansancio – Lo sé, no creo que pase de estar una noche en este lugar.

-Entonces no hay mucho más de que preocuparse. Puck ya no va a estar cuando volvamos y dudo que Quinn lo acepte de nuevo en su vida.

-Yo no sé si dudarlo, a mí me parece bastante obvio que prefiere a su amigo por sobre cualquier persona, increíblemente, sobre Rachel también.

-Que dices San, sabes que Quinn ama a Rachel.

-¿Tu hubieras hecho algo por Mercedes? – preguntó Santana volteando a ver al chico con una penetrante mirada.

Sam no supo responder inmediatamente, pero no porque no supiera la respuesta, sino porque esta resolvía que su rubia amiga estaba en un gran lío.

-Yo lo haría por Britt, por Rachel, por Quinn y cualquiera de ustedes – declaró Santana – Quinn no lo haría porque no entiende lo que significa sacrificarse por alguien más, ¿no lo entiendes Sam? Quinn no es igual a nosotros, ella nunca tuvo a nadie más que a Puck, y va a seguir a Puck como un perrito donde él vaya y va a repetir lo que él haga, no puedo exponer a mi amiga a eso – Santana se acomodó en el asiento y tomo una mano de Sam sorprendiendo al chico – Lo he estado pensando todo el camino…

-No pretenderás sacar a Quinn de la misión, ¡Ella es una de nosotros San! – Interrumpió Sam

-No tengo el poder para hacer tal cosa, y no lo haría, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es sacar a mi amiga y mi esposa de ese ambiente antes de que todo se vuelva un caos irreversible, y si te quieres lo suficiente, tú también vas a salir de esto Sam – explicó la morena al rubio que la veía confundido – Necesito que hagas algo por mi…

**Actualidad**

-… Cuando Sam trajo a Britt se veía devastado, me dijo que él no podía abandonar a todos, pero respetaba mi decisión y comprendía el porqué de la misma, pero pensaba quedarse hasta que las cosas salieran mal, "uno para todos y todos para uno". Es un geek total, no puedo culparlo por su fanatismo – rió Santana.

-Entonces fuiste tú quien termino la misión por las tres, creí que iba a ser Rachel.

-Oh nada de eso, Rachel despertó no al día siguiente como había pensado yo, sino a los tres días. Veras, tenía una contusión en la cabeza y la tuvieron que intervenir de manera urgente en las próximas horas que estuvimos en la clínica – Anne no ocultó su sorpresa – Fue mucho peor de lo que todos pensaban, si Rachel no hubiera sido intervenida esa misma noche, no hubiera estado viva para contarlo.

-Sé que no vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo, pero ¿No crees que Quinn se merecía saber cómo estaba su novia? – Anne suavizó su tono para que su pregunta no fuera tomada de mala manera por la latina.

-En ese momento no pensaba con claridad Anne, si hubiera sabido que Rachel no quería alejarse de Quinn habría hecho un esfuerzo por volver a ese asqueroso trabajo, pero no lo sabía – Se defendió Santana – Yo y Britt tuvimos que lidiar con la vida de Rachel en peligro, con lo poco y nada que nos quedaba de dinero y con el hecho de que no teníamos un hogar, ¿crees que esos tres días fueron un juego? Si no hubiera sido por Will habríamos quedado de nuevo en la calle, las tres, y la otra con un tumor en la cabeza a punto de explotar, ¡no hubiera sido lindo Anne! ¡No hubiera sido nada lindo! – la morena siguió refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Anne la observó con cuidado, esperó pacientemente a que se calmara y después de dos minutos por fin habló.

-Creí que me ibas a hablar de cómo le cambió la vida a Rachel.

-Pfff, no sé si estoy de humor – se hizo la interesante San elevando una ceja, Anne soltó una risita y la morena solo negó con la cabeza, estaba segura de que era la hermana perdida de su Britt-Britt – Como sea, después de esos tres días por fin la bella durmiente despertó, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, solo que era su cumpleaños ¿te imaginas? Creía que aún era su cumpleaños – negó con humor Santana.

…

**Martes 11 de Diciembre, 2012 **

-Ag…

-Ah?

-Ah…

-Ah…

-¡Maldita sea San, AGUA! – LA voz de Rachel se quebró provocando una tos desesperada.

-¡Rachel! – Britt apareció de pronto por la puerta con un enorme helado y una enorme sonrisa.

-Cuidado amor, no te lances sobre Rachel. No te lan… ¡Britt!

Unos minutos después y tras muchas disculpas de Santana hacia las enfermeras pudieron estar a solas con su adolorida amiga.

-Lo siento Rachie, ¿Cómo iba a saber que esos cables te ayudaban a respirar mejor? – Rachel le sonrió con dulzura, los analgésicos no la hacían sentir mucho, así que la situación con su respiración no había pasado a ser más que una anécdota que contar.

-No importa cielo – le aseguró Rachel a su amiga que le correspondió de inmediato la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes Rach? – preguntó Santana tomando la mano de la más pequeña.

-No lo sé. Necesito saber más, ¿Dónde está Quinn? – Britt volteó a mirar a su esposa y de nuevo a Rachel.

Las enfermeras solo le habían aclarado que tenía una serie de contusiones por un accidente que tuvo, pero no habían mencionado nada acerca de la pelea con Puck, todo por orden de Will.

-Tuvimos que dejarla Rachie.

-No. Amor no podemos hablar de eso hasta que Will lo decida – Murmuró Santana a Britt.

-San, puedo escucharte, que es eso de que tuvieron que dejar a Quinn. ¿No puede venir a verme?– preguntó Rachel con preocupación – Oh dios, no le habrá pasado algo peor que a mí.

-No podemos decírtelo Rach, y no, a Quinn no le ha pasado nada – le aclaró Santana.

-Siento… - Rachel trató de moverse en su camilla, no lograba encontrar una posición cómoda en ella mientras tuviera esos cables envolviendo su abdomen – Auh… ¿al menos puedo saber que me rompí?

-Veamos… hasta donde sé, la costilla rota y la contusión en la cabeza fueron la peor parte – Santana tomó el registro de Rachel que estaba a un costado de la camilla - y después fueron algunos golpes y rasguños de menor importancia. Tuviste un problema respiratorio debido a la costilla rota porque ésta presionaba el pulmón, pero todo se solucionó y deberían darte de alta una vez que te examinen cuando despiertes para ver como respondes a los estímulos – Rachel la miró con extrañeza - ¿Qué? – Volteó hacia Britt que la miraba de la misma manera - ¡¿Qué?!

-Es… pareces una profesional San – sonrió Rachel y Britt asintió dándole la razón.

-Una sexy enfermera – agregó Britt provocando que su esposa de sonrojara y dejara con timidez el registro donde pertenecía.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose previno la entrada tan esperada de Will.

Rachel suspiró de alivio, alguien que le diera respuestas al fin.

-Rachel – llamó a la chica regalándole una sincera sonrisa que fue correspondida por la morena – me alegra que al fin despertaras ¿Qué tal chicas? – saludo también a San y Britt.

-Will, nadie me quiere decir que sucedió – alegó Rachel infantilmente.

-Esa fue mi orden Rachel – dijo Will – No sé si podemos exponerte a ciertas noticias, así que voy a tener que examinarte primero - le envió una mirada a las demás que entendieron sin problema el mensaje, habían acompañado a muchas enfermas últimamente como para saber cuándo tenían que irse y cuando volver.

Sin más, Rachel se dejó examinar, por supuesto no pudo evitar hacer todo tipo de preguntas, pero ni una sola fue respondida por Will, el cual se veía más serio que nunca.

-No me mires así, de pronto me despierto en tu clínica tres días después de mi cumpleaños, es normal que tenga dudas – se excusó Rachel.

-Escucha… Rachel – Suspiró Will – Hay cosas que se escapan a mi conocimiento, y prefiero que sean tus amigas quienes te den las noticias de porque estas en esta condición – Rachel asintió, podía entender eso – Lo que si me concierne explicarte es… esto – Will apuntó a los cables que se veían por su abdomen.

-Oh, eso también me pareció extraño, pero Santana me dijo que tuve problemas de respiración por una costilla rota así que me ima…

-No tiene nada que ver con una costilla rota Rachel – Will suspiró, iba a ser una bomba cayendo en el mundo de la chica a la que le había tomado tanto cariño, no podía dejar de sentir empatía con respecto a todo lo que pasaba en su vida – ¿Ves esos monitores? – Rachel volteó a mirar los monitores, pero para ella todo era muy confuso como para entender.

-Se escucha mi corazón – soltó Rachel mirando a Will sin comprender.

-Si, verás – Will se levantó y camino a los monitores – Esta línea es la de tus latidos – explicó señalando una línea en concreto – Pero… ahí… ¿escuchas ese suave sonido? – Rachel no tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para oírlo, su entrenado oído había captado ese sonido antes de que Will se lo mencionara – Es otro latido.

Palideció al instante, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía entender que estaba tratando de decirle.

-Oh dios – No hacían falta más explicaciones para ella.

El mundo se venía abajo tan rápido que su mente se nublaba ante el impacto de la noticia.

-Rachel… Ese es el latido del bebe que estas esperando… ¿Rachel?

* * *

N/A

Hola

Regresé.

Eso ya lo notaron… Em, me costó muchísimo volver a escribir, en primer lugar porque tuve que reescribir este capítulo porque me robaron mi mp4, donde tenía no solo este capítulo sino otro de "la utopía del fin del mundo" y otro de "nada muere en primavera".

Casi me entra una depresión pero aquí estoy xD.

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo :').


	4. Traiciones

**Traiciones**

**Jueves 13 de Diciembre, 2012**

_**Quinn**_

Sobres, papeles, palabras sin sentido que no alcanzaban a llenar el vacío que sentía cada uno de ellos en ese momento.

Eso era todo lo que Sugar había dejado para ellos, papeles.

Es cierto que ese era el objetivo del robo, el dinero, pero había algo más... Había algo que Sugar jamás iba a poder comprender desde su cuna de oro, y es que no se juega con una persona con sueños, no se juega con una persona que no ha tenido nada en su vida más que los latidos que la mantienen con vida y que está dispuesta a dar todo de si por al fin tener una oportunidad. Eso Sugar no lo iba a comprender nunca y Quinn no tenía intención de hacérselo entender, pero parecía que Kurt sí.

Su rostro enrojecido y las lágrimas que dejaba caer sobre el hombro de Blaine la distraían y no podía hacer otra cosa que observarlo, su tristeza, su dolor… Quizás era Kurt quien había perdido más que nadie en ese almacén, o quizás era Finn, quien se había ido a su habitación tirando todo a su paso apenas había terminado de leer la carta que les había enviado Sugar.

Escrita desde su laptop e impresa para obtener diez copias iguales en las que solo se había cambiado el nombre del remitente para hacerlo todo más "personal".

Quizás eso era lo que había hecho que Sam estuviera hace media hora con la cabeza enterrada entre las palmas de sus manos. Mercedes trataba de susurrarle algunas cosas al oído pero el solo negaba y seguía en la misma posición.

Tina y Mike por otra parte no hicieron nada, parecían tranquilos, como si todo lo que obtuvieran de esa situación fuera algo que se merecieran de alguna manera. No podía culparlos, ella misma sentía esos miles de dólares como algo que nunca hubiera alcanzado en su vida si no fuera por Sugar.

Pero los sueños…

Tenía el sueño de ser útil, de que alguna de sus habilidades sirviera para algo en el mundo.

Siempre creyó que su habilidad para aprender lo que sea la iba a sacar de su deplorable situación económica, soñó con que algún día alguien la valorara y creyera en ella y… y solo si pudiera demostrar que servía para algo, que podía ser alguien…

Eso no estaba en los planes de Sugar, sus planes habían sido claros siempre… es decir, solo había que releer la séptima línea de la carta que seguía en sus manos "No hay sacrificio sin recompensas, yo obtuve la mía y ustedes obtendrán la suya".

"Yo obtuve la mía"

Ella no había obtenido más dinero, pero había logrado su objetivo.

Quinn se encogió en su asiento y sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta al recordar como había logrado su objetivo. Solo ayer había vuelto a ver a Puck, sonriente y petulante con su cabello completamente rasurado y un automóvil que había sacado de quien sabe dónde y una frase que la había hecho reventar en furia. "Espero que con esto hayas aprendido que no es bueno meterse con las ratas Quinn, vamos, te voy a sacar de este basurero".

Habían tenido que detenerla cuando se había lanzado sobre Puck y casi lo deja inconsciente por los golpes que le repartió en el rostro. El chico se había impactado de tal manera que le había sido imposible reaccionar.

Todavía tenía los nudillos sensibles.

Hasta ahora le había importado poco que tiraran a Puck de vuelta en su lujoso auto y lo dejaran ahí hasta que volviera a despertar. Estuvo llorando durante horas y si no hubiera sido por Mike, quien le explico calmadamente que Puck podría haber colaborado con Sugar, Quinn hubiera seguido creyendo que el auto se lo habían regalado o se lo había ganado en un concurso honesto.

Basta.

Ahora con esa carta aun entre sus manos y sus pies acalambrados por todo el tiempo que llevaba en la misma posición había tomado la decisión de dejar su ingenuidad de lado. Los sollozos de Kurt, el dolor en Sam, la valentía de Mercedes, la furia de Finn y la humildad de Tina y Mike se merecían que ella dejara su estupidez de lado, pero sobretodo lo hacían Britt, San y Rachel.

Puck no era bueno para ella. Puck no la podía salvar y nadie lo iba a hacer ya, porque ella ya había sido salvada por alguien más. Alguien a quien no podía encontrar desde hace casi una semana.

-Quinn – escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, se volteo a mirar y se encontró con Mercedes justo a su lado, se había perdido por completo en sus pensamientos – Los chicos están sacando todo, tenemos hasta mañana para quedarnos acá rubia – Quinn asintió y se levantó lentamente.

-Gracias Cedes – susurró. La chica solo asintió y se marchó.

Sam parecía haber reaccionado al igual que ella y comenzaba a quitar las cosas del taller. Sugar le había dejado una laptop y la impresora además del dinero, al menos era algo que podría ayudarlo a trabajar en lo que él mejor sabía hacer.

Finn podía quedarse con todas las herramientas y dispositivos electrónicos, como sus inventos. Mike y Tina podían llevarle al abuelo de este todo el equipo de la cocina para su restaurant, a menos que alguien también quisiera llevarse algo de allí, entonces tendrían que compartirlo. Pero nadie quería pedirles algo, sabían que los chicos podían necesitar eso más que cualquiera de ellos.

Mercedes se iba a quedar con los muebles de las habitaciones, al menos ella tenía ya algo planeado y aunque no explicó porque los quería tampoco nadie se negó.

Kurt y Blaine se quedarían con el vestuario y demás cosas que habían adquirido en ese tiempo.

Para Santana y Britt había llegado un regalo que nadie había abierto aun, era una caja extraña con algunos agujeros, este seguía en un rincón. Ya habría tiempo para abrirlo.

Para Quinn… y supuestamente Rachel, la cámara fotográfica y los kit de espionaje. No sabía para qué servirían esas cosas ya, pero Quinn se las quedaría de todos modos.

Y por último estaba Artie, quien al parecer se había llevado el premio mayor. El "pequeño traidor", como lo había llamado Sam, no había vuelto a aparecer, ni siquiera para saber que había pasado con Rachel. Tampoco lo había hecho Sugar y eso solo dejaba pensar que Artie siempre había apoyado en primer lugar a Sugar, quizás siempre supo que ese robo no iba a suceder si la chica resolvía su problema primero.

"_Pequeño traidor"._

**...**

Una hora más tarde tenía todo listo para marcharse, aun no podía creer que hubiera necesitado una hora para empacar su vida, una hora y dos bolsos de mano, entre las cosas de ella y las de Rachel.

Había ido ya cinco veces a buscarla por todos los refugios de la ciudad y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, ni siquiera había pasado por alguno de esos albergues, y dudaba que pudiera pagar algo más, ya que ella tenía todo el dinero de las tres chicas… a menos que San y Britt hubieran guardado algo y lo estuvieran compartiendo con Rachel.

Ahora que lo pensaba esa era la única opción más certera, y si tenía que buscarlas en cada hostal de Nueva York la búsqueda se haría a cada minuto más imposible.

Cargando ambos bolsos en sus hombros dio un último vistazo a la habitación, se veía vacía y fría en ese momento, pero en sus mejores momentos junto a Rachel había sido el lugar más acogedor que había tenido en su vida, y ojala hubiera podido vivir allí para siempre, no importaba lo feo que vieran los demás ese almacén, para ella siempre sería el único lugar al que había llamado hogar.

_-Quinn._

Alguien la llamaba desde el exterior, supuso que era hora de marcharse. Nadie se quería quedar hasta el día siguiente.

Sin Rachel ella tampoco lo haría.

-_Quinn_

**...**

**Actualidad**

**Rachel**

Recuerdo un día.

Un día hace más de un año.

Mis pies colgaban de lo alto de una torre y la lluvia irrumpía en las pequeñas ventanas que estaban frente a mí.

Ahora recuerdo el porqué de mi estado de ánimo hoy, odio la lluvia. Aunque el frio está bien…

Esos días, esas horas, esos meses.

Tan tranquila a pesar de la intranquilidad de esos días, tan madura a pesar de las malas decisiones, tan valiente a pesar del miedo.

Sé que ese día tenía en mi poder el hacer algo, cualquier cosa que cambiara lo que estoy viviendo ahora, y hay un millón o más razones por las que cambiaría los infortunios que vendrían, pero solo una razón por la que no cambiaría nada en absoluto.

-Shhh – Calmé a la pequeña sonriente que se movía con locura en su cuna – Son las cinco, ¿pretendes no dormir tu siesta?

Mi hija, su sonrisa, su cabello y los dos dientes que mostraba con orgullo eran la completa felicidad del hemisferio derecho de mi corazón, el otro hemisferio estaba reservado para mi otra mitad.

-Sabes que mami no puede venir a jugar contigo antes de dormir – negué con la cabeza para que me comprendiera, ella entendía mi negación, era una pequeña genio y me encantaría que lo hubiera sacado de mí, pero todos saben de quien vino eso – No. Mas. Juego – volví a negar y solo recibí balbuceos a cambio.

-Qué bueno que ya te hace caso – Se burló Britt desde la puerta dejando un bolso deportivo al lado de la puerta y un juego de llaves en la silla más próxima. Por supuesto mi bebe terminó de enloquecer en su cuna cuando escuchó a su tía Britt y antes de que comenzara a golpear su cabecita contra el lateral de la misma me apresuré a cargarla.

-Está cada día más inquieta, creo que perdí autoridad con ella – Britt asintió de acuerdo.

-Creo que les va a hacer bien estar unos días a solas.

-No vamos a estar a solas, vamos a estar contigo – Sonreí viendo como Britt me miraba con confusión.

-¿Qué? Eso no lo teníamos planeado, se supone que tengo que ir a clases, y me queda más lejos…

-Vamos… No seas aguafiestas, esta solo diez minutos más lejos que tu apartamento - Britt suspiró pero yo insistí – Además necesito ayuda y ahora que lo recuerdo me debes una por esa vez que…

-Está bien, está bien, ni me lo recuerdes, Santana aún se enfada cuando recuerda que le oculte eso – Britt se adentró en la habitación y se acercó para depositar un suave beso en la cabeza de mi bebe – Hola pequeña saltamontes – había iniciado la conversación.

"La conversación" que Britt siempre mantenía con mi hija.

Podía quedarse varios minutos manteniendo una conversación con ella en la que solo Britt decía frases reales y Em balbuceaba en respuesta y de vez en cuando tocaba con sus manitas las mejillas de Britt, era una situación tan tierna que Santana se perdía en su propio mundo mirando a sus dos amores hasta que Britt decidía terminar la conversación. Yo ya notaba desde hace mucho tiempo como Santana tenía el sueño de formar una familia con Britt, y era lógico siendo que se habían casado a tan temprana edad y hasta el día de hoy ni una de las dos había mostrado señales de arrepentimiento alguno. Y quizás era yo la más apropiada para decir que era lo mejor que les podría pasar a ambas, porque a pesar de todo un hijo o hija puede solo significar entregar una parte de ti a alguien más; tu tiempo, tu cuidado, tu paciencia, tus noches, tus días, tus propias experiencias y por sobre todo tu amor… Y amor sobraba en ese par.

-Y vamos a pedirle a tío Kurt que nos haga unos tutus y te voy a enseñar a bailar…

Reí por las ocurrencias de Britt – Ni siquiera sabe caminar Britt – Vi a ambas rubias mirarme con un puchero en sus labios – Usted señorita se está adelantando a su edad – mecí a Em mientras esta comenzaba a bostezar y tomaba un mechón de mi cabello como siempre hacia cuando se comenzaba a dormir en mis brazos – Tía Britt te va a enseñar todos los pasos de bailes que quieras en un par de años – susurré dejando algunos besos en su pequeña cabecita – Britt me hizo una seña haciéndome entender que tenía que salir a hacer una llamada y yo solo asentí – Y te voy a enseñar a ser la mejor actriz del mundo – otro beso – Y mami te va a llevar al zoológico, o quizás a esa tonta tienda de magia – me reí bobamente, no me di cuenta de cómo Emeli se había quedado dormida ya hasta unos minutos después cuando escuche que Britt volvía a la habitación.

-Están todos en casa de Sam y Mercedes – dirigí mi vista a Em, seguía durmiendo profundamente así que la deje con cuidado en su cuna y me lleve un monitor haciéndole una seña a Britt para que me acompañara al salón.

-Entonces ya está – sentencié lamentándome - ¿pudieron encontrarlas?

Britt negó y dejé soltar un corto gemido – No seas pesimista Rachie – me pidió Britt sonriendo e hincándose frente a mí en el sofá que escogí para sentarme – San y Quinn saben cuidarse los traseros – sonreí al escuchar a mi amiga, eso lo había sacado de Santana.

-Lo sé Britt, pero… no confió en lo que pueda venir de esa mujer, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento – le confesé.

-Nada de eso Rach, no es solo ella quien está involucrada, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo sé, lo sé, desde ya te digo que va a ser imposible que confíe en todo este asunto hasta que vea resultados.

-Solo unos días – me miró con una mirada dulce marca Britt y me acerque para abrazarla.

-Gracias por quedarte aquí, sé que tienes cosas que hacer.

-No seas tonta Rach, eres mi mejor amiga – me sobó la espalda y me separe para dejarme caer hacia atrás – Yo también necesito unos días para descansar, y que mejor que tener a mi pequeña saltamontes para eso – se sentó a mi lado.

-Créeme, lo que menos te va a dejar hacer es descansar – se encogió de hombros y dejo caer su cabeza en uno de los míos al tiempo que alcancé el control remoto para encender la televisión - ¿Bob Esponja?

Por supuesto asintió enseguida.

…

**Quinn**

-_Quinn_

-No, déjame en paz – respondió sin saber realmente a quien se dirigía, solo quería seguir durmiendo.

-Quinn, levanta tu maldito trasero, tenemos que salir de aquí – Ahora Quinn si podía escuchar con claridad la voz inquietante de Santana.

-Que dices…

-Creo que nos la hicieron, Quinn, Anne nos la hizo en serio – Santana se echó atrás cuando sintió a su amiga levantarse de un golpe y observarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

Terror se podía ver en ellos.

…

Solo voy a ir subiendo algunos tips, quiero dedicarme en serio a esto y no lo puedo hacer si no es con mi loco mundo tomando las decisiones por mí.

Tips por un tiempo, capítulos completos luego. :B


End file.
